


Lake Crepuscule

by ElectricMarrow



Category: Original Work, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Spidersona - Fandom
Genre: Gift, Other, Passing reference to zo, filed GENTLY under spiderman, he's writing the great american biography, rip seth brundle, the fly references, this is bad and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricMarrow/pseuds/ElectricMarrow
Summary: Victor Verve goes out for a swim, and makes a few references to The Fly.





	Lake Crepuscule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxes/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Noxy.

{In the hours of dusk, when the sun becomes a great polished amber in a bed of tourmaline clouds, hovering above the horizon and threatening to dip beneath it, and when the lake becomes twilit and comfortably foreign in a new realm of muted hues—

The fishing spider turns itself, floating just under the surface of the water. It waits, hungry but clever. Still, silent, without breath. 

At last—prey! It comes, it sees, it conquers... Small fish in the spider's grasp, quickly killed and prepared to eat. It scrambles back to land and indulges, still an animal despite arachnid status.

The sun has fallen now, leaving the sky a deep plum grey. The fishing spider scurries off under a cover of newly emerging stars...}

Victor Verve snapped his notebook shut and sighed.

"Not exactly biography material," he muttered, slipping his pencil in the journal's rings and stuffing everything in his backpack. "But I suppose it'll do for now."

Victor pulled off his jacket, struggled out of his shirt, undid the buttons of his trousers and dropped them on the dock—and stood, gently awkward but noble nonetheless in the suit.

Spidery in origin, indicative of his super-heroic duty, and waterproof to boot. Didn't even show the binder.

Off with glasses, on with the mask. He felt different, stronger, somehow, letting all eyes and all fangs come into play. It was only a few hairs short of a shame that extra arms weren't part of the package, to complete the arachnid appearance... If course, being able to breathe underwater was a pretty good bonus too.

{It was sunset still for Victor Verve...}

He shook his head. Wandering, off the deck, into the shallows of the lake.

"But now the dream is over, and, and the insect is awake," Victor said dryly, feeling his skin prickle and his hands stand tall as acknowledgment of the water.

A pause, as water grew from ankles to knee. "Well, suck my dick, Ronnie."

Down, down, until head was submerged and he could kick himself into a swim towards the bottom. Dark, murky in the soon-to-be night water—but to him, the world still found itself in clarity. 

Wandering far past the warning line and letting himself turn limp until his face breached the surface. Turned and let himself hover right below the line. Everyday, it seemed his ability leaned further into the arachnid side of things. But it was the awareness, at least, that kept him brimming with humanity.

Victor shook his head once more—a funny effect from underwater—and resumed position.

He didn't count the minutes, but he could always guarantee that the sun would be gone by the time he left the lake, that the sky would be dark when Victor shook himself off and clutched his backpack.

What was he /doing/ there, anyway? What could he possible be doing in the lake that took him so long, his mother would ask.

{Why, it was an /experiment/! The fishing spider, the man (the Spider-Man), the pool of instincts... The instinct, the predatory reflex, tested until conquered. Which nets spun? Which eyes looking where? Which teeth were best to dissect the meat that the lake sacrificed, and was it man or spider who wanted the minnow, the bass? Surely it was the spider who wanted the pond skater...}

Victor, still partially wet, scampered up the wall of the apartment and crawled through his bedroom window. "Uh, Brundle, Seth," he murmured, greeting the little room.

{Where do the genes begin to merge, to live in harmony? Where do they clash?}

Mother was asleep by now. He checked in on the dozing figure... Good, at least, that she was safe.

{What triggers the mind of the arachnid?}

"Drink deeply, or taste not, the p-plasma spring," he spat, wiping his teeth off as he shifted his garb from the suit of heroism, to the suit of sleep.

{More importantly, why should anyone care?}

He paused, pencil over paper. 

A knock came at the window.

Victor raised his eyes—the original two, followed by the plethora of novelty.

The pane began to creep up—

He smiled.

"Hey, Zo, come on in, window's unlocked—I'm s-sure you've noticed. Here, now, listen to /this/... "

**Author's Note:**

> What's Zobayda's full name again?


End file.
